Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, a method of operating the image sensor, and a system including the image sensor.
Image sensors convert an optical image into an electric signal. Recently, with developments in the computer industry and the communication industry, a demand for upgraded image sensors is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCSs), game consoles, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots. With the increase in the demand for such image sensors, a multi-layer image sensor including multiple layers is being developed as a next generation image sensor in order to obtain more pixel information, for example, more color information.